


He is risen

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Complete, Denial, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer, Inspired by a Trailer, Relationship(s), Season/Series 04, Truth, Who I truly am, the Devil - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: Pourriez-vous accepter qui je suis vraiment ?Très court drabble. SPOIL S3 & 4Inspiré du trailer.





	He is risen

**Author's Note:**

> Ouaip ! Rien à voir avec TWAG, HSH, LOF ou toutes autres histoires en cours que je sais devoir poursuivre à tout prix sous peine de vives représailles ^^  
> Ici, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit drabble de moins de cent mots qui, si petit soit-il, traduit -je crois - notre impatience à tous de voir la nouvelle saison.   
> Du trailer vu encore et encore naquit ce minuscule drabble ^^  
> On l'a fait ! La saison 4 arrive, pour de bon !

 

**HE IS RISEN**

 

Il vit, mais se sent mort à l'intérieur. 

Qu'est donc la  _ vie _  pour un être comme lui ? Un être… Le seul comme lui, plutôt. Le seul monstre, le seul fléau, fardeau, tourment, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la plus parcimonieuse énonciation de l'ignominie que son existence représente. 

Vivant, mort, survivant, mort-vivant…

Il n'arrive plus à choisir, à trouver la définition parfaite pour ce qu'il ressent. 

Et ce qu'il ressent n'est pas grand-chose ; si peu de vie, d'éclat, de ressenti justement. Si peu sous le regard de l'inspectrice. 

Lucifer est mort. 

Le Diable… revit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Et ce drabble n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu en attendant le fameux jour J.   
> Le 8 mai !!!!


End file.
